


A Visitor in the Night

by PrairieChzHead (msannomalley)



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Figurative Fluff, Fluff, M/M, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msannomalley/pseuds/PrairieChzHead
Summary: Ross has a nightly visitor.





	A Visitor in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelidona (Hobbity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/gifts).



> This is a prize for Chelidona for the Winter 2018 FRE. I offered a 100 Word Drabble. Chelidona wanted fluff. I hope you like this. It's also my first DarkHawk fic.

It was 2:30 in the morning. Ross felt the light pressure of four paws across his chest, followed by a wet little nose on his cheek. The nose was replaced by Ruby rubbing her cheek all over Ross’s face.

Ruby was the newest addition to the house. Jim had suggested they adopt a pet from the local shelter. Although it was love at first sight, in reality, Ruby had chosen them.

Ross reached up to pet the tawny cat. “Why can’t you wake up Jim for once?” he grumbled good-naturedly.

Ross watched as Ruby looked over at the bed’s other occupant. Jim was watching them. Ruby purred and then went back to rubbing her head all over Ross’s face.

“But you’re her favorite,” Jim said as he reached over to pet the cat. “Admit it. You like it when she does this.”

Ross knew that Jim was right. He smiled to himself. Nice job, nice boyfriend, and a cat who woke him up in the middle of the night to show him that she loved him.

Life was good.


End file.
